1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive guard devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective automotive guard wherein the same is securable overlying a door panel and the like of a vehicle to protect that vehicle from unnecessary damage due to impact from adjacent vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective automotive panels overlying doors of a vehicle is known in the prior art. Various devices have been utilized for securement to the door, such as resilient strips and temporary panels suspended relative to the door frame for protecting the door and minimizing costly damage due to unnecessary repairs from impact of adjacent vehicles such as in parking lots and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,758 to Tabares wherein a series of plates are aligned relative to one another overlying the door utilizing magnetic means for securement of the plates to the door panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,380 to Cruz provides elongate strips of semi-rigid material securable overlying the door and further including a securement strap coupled to the end of a strip for securement of the device interiorly of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,008 to Flaco provides a molded protective side panel utilizing suction cups for securement of the panel to a door of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,767 to Barnett utilizes a side protective guard suspended from a top portion of an automotive door with pivoted side panels directed outwardly for protecting of the side portion of the vehicle during a parking situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,935 to Maraia provides a protective side bumper strip utilizing an elongate elastic belt removably attached to the door and adjustable to accommodate various configurations of automobiles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved protective automotive guard as set forth by the instant invention to overcome the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.